Kevin rowed his boat for $4$ miles on each of the past $2$ days. How many miles did Kevin row his boat altogether?
The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Kevin went rowing. The product is $4\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}$ $4\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}= 8\text{ miles}$ Kevin rowed a total of $8$ miles.